


Grounded au

by mikeellee



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/M, Favorite, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Prequel, Punishment, Sex Is Fun, Sex Work, Zaorva thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: A prequel for my Caroline au. You can read alone.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner





	Grounded au

N/A: will this be an Oneshot or will have more? No idea and this can sort work with Caroline au. LK could have known about Zaorva but never had the time to interact with her...The seeds are planted here.

Zaorva is no stranger to situations like this. No, in all the infinity and finite, this is not new and certainly won´t be the last time she´ll be here. Galaticus is gazing upon her - a look invoking pity and annoyance at the same time. Galaticus do know it won´t be the last time she´ll be in this position- and begins his speech. Why bother with formalities? Maybe, in the end, Galaticus likes traditions.

"Zaorva, Mother Celestial...you understand why are you here?" he asked sighing in a weary tone and at the same time amused(hiding pretty badly) as Zaorva nods in her humanoid form and speaks looking at the rest of the Outer Family.

"Yes, I have meddled into the affairs of Pheonix " she looks at the FireBird who is impassive or trying to be. "and meddle with Knull´s plans as well" and looks at Knull who is completely taken peering at her mere form and is impossible to know what he´s thinking or feeling.

"Yes, how you meddle with their plans?" Galaticus asked non-interested but doing a semi-decent in pretend to care for this entire situation. Death is knitting a new scarf.

"I managed to persuade the King of the Shiars to marry with one of my Immortals causing a hole in the dynasty ...and with this marriage, the war was over and the plans Knull was crafting turned null" and Zaorva dares to crack a smile as if she´s pried of a secret joke and Knull is imaging it is something about to the fact he´s the void.

"How you plead?" Galaticus ask as if it is an old dance and one he´s not fully interested in.

"Guilty. And to skip formalities, I accept my punishment. I also apologize for my sister for meddling" she looks back at Pheonix who accepts the apologies (never seemed too angry but still remains in the trial. Maybe she too gets used by Zaorva breaking rules) and then to Knull. "And to the void, I apologize for ruining your plan of destruction" she offers checky and Knull would smile if he wasn´t too intrigued.

"So, since I´m guilty and accept my punishment...let´s wrap this up" she request. Pheonix and Galaticus exchange glances and nods. Knull now is a bit in the dark as he never once was in the trials until know...is this common?

"In that case, Zaorva, Mother Celestial...I hereby sentence you..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

And Kitty Pryde looks at the sky feeling the vibration of the carriage-is a bumpy road as the coachman promised- noticing how the sky is especially blue without one single cloud in the sky or at least in her peripherical view. She was a citizen in the city of Gal (a small city on the planet of Skalo) and took the carriage to go as far as away she can.

The coachman has to speak louder-not quite screaming but almost because the carriage makes noises thanks to this bumpy road- so Kitty could hear him clearly.

"You´re a lunatic. I only accept in taking you to ...that place because of the payment" he speaks grumpily. Kitty can sense his fear and is understandable really. "Are you tired of living? Look..." the man stop the carriage and now tries to plead for Kitty´s life one last time. "That thing we now must call king is evil beyond imagination...whatever you´re hoping to accomplish ...but Knull will destroy you completely" and finishes. "Go back...please, ask me to go back" he begged and Kitty wonders if he´s begging for her life or his.

"Don´t worry. I know what I´m doing"

"No, girl...you really don´t!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Knull conquer the planet of Kalos and all the others in this constellation with quite easy. No one was a match for him and no one forgets how cruel and sadistic he can be with his enemies, even the ones that haven´t opposed him yet.

And his palace is one to reflect his power- there´s a sense of luxury, of course, and there´s also a sense of dread and danger- and many Skrulls are at least sane enough to show some courtesy and respect to their patron.

One Skrull named Vicent - a hybrid from Earth of 685 and the Empire of Skrull and fully embraced his heritage- enters in the chambers where Knull resides and the curiosity of this Skrull is peaking.

"My lord" Knull didn´t bother to gaze back to the Skrull in question. "May I ask a question?" is always important to ask permission from IT if nothing else. 

"As I´m in good mood...better not bother me with inane questions" a silent warning and the Skrull can take a hint and hopes this is not an inane question or won´t upset his patron.

"Why you remain on this planet? We could offer something far better...if you so wish" and Knull looks displeased by this question and the Skrull wonders if this will be his last moment on this existence, however, Knull takes his attention back to the balcony.

"Is a strategic position" Knull replies and is an honest answer. Kalos has a great position and it helps him to plan his next conquest, however, Knull can do this in any place (there´s no limitation for him) and his real reason needs to remain private. "Plus, this is a pretty planet. I like the organization. 4 sections that rule this planet and all of them obey to me...I like it"

And is answer enough as the Skrull leaves.

And...she seems to make the ambient prettier.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde notices the opulence of his palace right away-she did that as the coachman run for his life and didn´t even collect his payment- and notices the servants working in the area. A palace to be like this needs staff (not really, he can keep the palace with the power of his mind. He likes to see his servants struggling) and Kitty can pity them as to be fascinated by everything else.

It is completely different from my old town.

A guard speaks to her. The man is wearing something akin to Ancient Egypt -no one in this constellation is ignoration about Knull´s preferences in fashion and Kitty knows this by all the books she read- while having some modern touches. The problem is not the fashion, but, his power each guard has a piece of Knull´s power and can kill easily.

Ah, a nice way to display I´m powerful do not fuck with me!

"I want to speak with Knull"

"Poor Soul!" 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

And henceforth the guards-as they are walking a band of 4 with Kitty- keep exchange glares until they´re in the throne room. Knull strives a fearsome figure. The guards bow at him, never once looking into his eyes, but Knull does not seem to care or mind.

Now, Kitty is alone with Knull and now can gaze at his face, well, mask-everyone knows he´s an Outer God and he uses masks left and right and even if she couldn´t access this piece of information...she could sense this creature looking at him is not the real face.

"Uhm, a new soul in my palace" his voice is baritone and she detected an accent who is not familiar to Kitty. "Tell, Katherine Anne Pryde. Tell me what are you doing here..." he trails off smiling widely and is not inviting.

Uhm, you look like a buffon when you like that!

"You forget I can read minds!" he states amused for some reason. Kitty rolls her eyes. She hopes he does not want to brag about his powers. "Oh, I can see why you would fit in at the lovely cottage of Mr. Wilson...A strange woman...and impatient to the booth. Not a marriage prospect Mr. Wilson would like" Knull mocks lightly and Kitty huffs at this but takes a breath in and out to gain her patience. What´s the point in fighting him? 

"I´m here to work for you" Kitty summarized nicely and Knull is peering at her soul. She has nothing to hide and if Knull wants to see her sex life, well, he should know she would make a great wife in that city (she had many prospects of marriages but they all bored her. It was a boring life in that city)

Knull does not mention her so-called promiscuity and how the men and women were throwing at her feet. "It seems you were popular...why went to my palace? What you think you would get here?"

"Answers? an interesting life? Gal is stagnated ...I´m sure you must love this and use it to corrupt people, but, that city is completely lost in time. All the fashion, food and even way of speak are forever stuck in time" KNull chuckle darkly at her. Is part of her punishment and he has to admit is pretty light comparing what he usually endures.

"Answers? Oh, do tell me, pretty woman of Gal. What you´re seeking so desperately aside a good laid" and Kitty didn´t seem to be offended and to be fair Knull wasn´t offending. He couldn´t care less about sex...

"Where is Zaorva?" she asked and waits for his reply none. "I know you´re an Outer God. I know you must know her and know where she is...and if this breaks some rule among the Outer Gods...you´re free to kill me, but, I want to know where is Zaorva"

"Everywhere and nowhere" and he laughs as this counts as the truth. "But what I can do with you? A checky woman that makes fun of my mask..." the few humans that are watching the scene are closing the eyes as sure he will torture her to insanity. "Well, I like pretty things...So, stay in my palace, Kitty Pryde but don´t expect sex with me"

"Your loss!" she said and everyone wonders if this woman is as insane as he is. Knull calls his servants and order him to take 


End file.
